19 Years Later
by deatheatingdaleks
Summary: 19 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry's children are going to Hogwarts. This story will follow the Weasley-Potter clan through Hogwarts and beyond, and also introduce the children of some of Harry's classmates.
1. Chapter 1

Molly and Lucy Weasley peered out of the rear windows as their mother pulled into the Kings' Cross parking garage. For the last half hour, their father had been telling her all about the latest outrage in broomstick regulations, and it didn't look like he'd be stopping for a while. Both twins were grateful when their mum parked and said loudly, "Alright, everyone out!" This effectively shut up Percy for a good five minutes while he helped them unload their trunks and Merlin's cage. Unfortunately for the twins, as soon as they were entering the station with their trunks and owl secured on a trolley, he was off again, rambling to Audrey about the people who were smuggling in wood for broomstick handles and the damages they were causing to the economy, and a bunch of other stuff that Molly was sure sounded absolutely fascinating to him.

After what seemed to Molly like an hour of pushing through Muggles and learning about broomstick regulations, they arrived at the brick wall that hid the entrance to Platform 9 3/4. Molly took a step forward, then paused and looked at Lucy, whose eyes were the size of Quaffles. With a reassuring smile, Molly took her sister's hand. 'Don't worry, I'm not leaving your side,' Molly communicated to her younger twin with a glance. Lucy sent a grateful look back, her eyes boring into her siblings'. Both of them knew that they would probably be Sorted into different houses, as befitting their strikingly different personalities; but until they arrived at school, they would remain attached at the hip. The twins stepped forward together, passing through the wall to the other side.

Instantly, their eyes were assaulted by the bright red train in front of them, as well as the various people around them. The Muggle part of Kings' Cross was rather dull, filled with bustling families and businessmen draped in grey. By contrast, the Wizarding side was overwhelming, filled with displays of magic, brightly colored robes, lots of owls, and some very loud families. Swirling around it all was the steam from the Hogwarts' Express, creating a sense of excitement in Molly as she considered all the possibilities that may lay inside. She could feel Lucy's excitement as well, but the more introverted twin had a bit of apprehension sneaking through her emotions. This was rather typical for the twins; Molly the extrovert, befriending everyone and laughing her way through life, and Lucy the introvert, preferring to stay close to her family and practice Potions. Only time would tell how Hogwarts would influence these traits, but one thing the twins did share was an eagerness to discover this.

Their parents followed behind them, now discussing how best to go about stopping these broomstick smugglers. Molly thought she heard her Uncle Harry telling James to stop picking on Al, but when she turned around, she couldn't find him through the encroaching smoke.

Molly and Lucy, still clutching each others' hands, pulled their trolley up to the train, and turned around to say goodbye to their parents.

Percy bent down to hug them. "Now, don't forget to be nice to all your professors, and very respectful," he reminded them. "And don't go breaking any rules, Merlin knows your cousins will be doing enough of that."

"We know, Dad," the twins chorused, each kissing one of his cheeks.

"Remember, it doesn't matter what houses you're sorted into, you'll do fine in any of them," Audrey said gently. She'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, and her husband into Gryffindor, but the two of them were sure their daughters would excel no matter what.

"Take care of each other," Percy added. "And your cousins as well. Lucy, please try to make sure your sister and relatives don't burn down Hogwarts."

This earned a chuckle from Lucy, and a pout from Molly (who was now honestly considering how to do this. Theoretically, of course). They threw their arms around their parents, knowing they wouldn't be seeing them until the Christmas holidays.

"All right, you two," Audrey said, carefully detaching their arms. "I saw Rose and Al climbing onto the train down there, want to go catch up with them?" The twins nodded, lifting each other's trunks onto the train. Molly strapped their owl's cage to the top of her trunk, reaching in to stroke him. Merlin turned away from her obstinately, apparently mad about having to be in the cage. He'd gotten to fly far above their car on the way to the train station, but the silly bird didn't like the fact that he was going back in now.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Lu," she called, swinging herself up onto the first step. Above her, two heads appeared, one covered with black hair and the other with red.

"Want a hand up?" Rose asked, a huge grin stretching across her freckled cheeks. Molly accepted it, climbing onto the train. She reached back down to pull Lucy up, and the twins shared a small smile as they stood on the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

Al and Rose set off down the corridor, with Molly and Lucy following behind them.

Al, Rose, Molly, and Lucy pushed their way through the crowded train corridor, towing their trunks behind them as they searched for an empty compartment. However, that seemed to be everyone else's goal as well. They were only about halfway down the train, but so far, everywhere was full.

Snuffles chittered in his cage, and Al glanced back for a moment to check on his ferret. Unfortunately, this led to Al slamming into someone, falling backwards and knocking his trunk and Snuffles' cage to the floor. The cage snapped open, and Snuffles sprinted up Al's body to sit on his shoulder.

"I've got your trunk, Al," Rose said, setting it upright again and perching the cage on top.

"Your name is Al?" The person he ran into questioned. Al glanced up to find a boy his age, with well-groomed white-blonde hair and gray eyes. He was already wrapped in his Hogwarts robes, and his trunk and owl's cage had been enchanted to float behind him. Beside him was a girl, also dressed in her uniform, with cropped black hair and light green eyes.

"Albus Potter," Al extended his hand to shake.

The other boy smiled, reaching out and taking it. "Scorpius Malfoy," he introduced himself. "Or Scorp."

The first-years clasped each other's hands for a few moments, students still swarming around them, until Molly cleared her throat pointedly.

"These are my cousins," Al rushed to introduce them. "Rose, Molly, and Lucy." He pointed to each of them respectively, earning a wave from Rose, a grin from Molly, and a blush from Lucy. Scorp tipped an imaginary hat to them.

"And this is my cousin, Alex," he gestured to the girl at his side, who adjusted the pink bracelet on her wrist and winked at them. Al could already picture her getting along famously with Molly and Lucy. Especially Lucy, who was blinking at her and looking a little starstruck. "Shall we find a carriage?" Scorp asked, startling Lucy. Her sister wrapped an arm around her, and the twins seemed to share an indecipherable conversation in the form of looks. The others nodded, picking up their trunks again and moving on.

Eventually, Rose said, "Oh look, here's the rest of the cousins!" She stopped next to a compartment, but before she could open the door, Dom and Victoire hurried out, the former shooting them a look that plainly read, 'help me!'. Out of the corner of his eye, Al could see Scorp mouth to Alex, 'More cousins? How many are there?'

Quite a few, as he soon found out. Rose pushed the door open and stepped inside, only to be smacked in the face with a Quaffle. She frowned and rubbed her nose, and her cousin Fred scooped it up immediately. "Sorry!" Roxy yelled from the corner, grimacing. Fred tossed it back to her, and she returned the throw immediately, accidentally whacking James with her elbow. He tugged on one of her dark brown curls before returning to his conversation with Annie Wood. It didn't seem like the first time that had happened today. Apparently, the rambunctious Gryffindor twins were playing catch. In a small compartment.

Al rolled his eyes at his cousins' oh-so-wise choice, dodging the Quaffle as he beckoned for Scorp and Alex to enter. "Welcome to the family," he said with a grin.

Dom carried her owl's cage in her arms, feeling her shrunken trunk bounce against her leg with every step she took. She'd caught sight of a redheaded boy darting through the chattering students, and assuming it was one of her cousins, she'd followed him. Unfortunately, she seemed to have lost him.

She leaned against a compartment door to catch her breath. Of course, she could probably find her cousins eventually if she simply listened for explosions and screams, but she'd much rather find them right now and be able to sit down with a couple Chocolate Frogs.

Luckily, the compartment door she was leaning on burst open, and her cousin Fred yanked her inside, already jabbering to her excitedly about how this year he was going to try out for Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and he would definitely beat Roxy (at this, his twin threw a Quaffle at him, which he caught and threw back), and then he would kick her butt, and be the champion forever, and she would bow down to him, the Master of Quidditch. Dom simply rolled her eyes at her younger cousin and pushed past him to sit down next to James, stealing a few of his Chocolate would-be Gryffindor Beater was currently engulfed in a passionate conversation about this year's Quidditch Cup with Annie Wood, one of the current Chasers on the silly lions' team.

Dom relaxed back into her seat, glad to be back among the familiar chaos of her family. The last couple of weeks had been pretty quiet at Shell Cottage, with Louis visiting Fred and Roxy's house frequently to practice Quidditch, and Victoire studying frantically for her last year and her N.E.W.T.s. (and, of course, taking long walks down to the beach to "talk" with Teddy, whenever the Metamorphagus was visiting). Dom loved her immediate family, but she also loved the noisy, friendly atmosphere created by having most of her cousins together. Of course, Teddy had already graduated, and only came to King's Cross to see Victoire off, and Hugo and Lily were still two years away from coming to Hogwarts, but it was still nice to have the Weasley-Potter clan more or less in one piece.

The compartment door burst open again, and Victoire appeared. "Dom!" she cried, catching sight of her younger sister. The surrounding cousins and friends quieted a little, recognizing the panic in her voice. It wasn't a great idea to annoy Victoire when she was panicking, as they had seen at many family reunions gone wrong. "You're a prefect this year, you have to come to the prefects' compartment! Come on, it starts in five minutes!"

Dom sighed and jumped to her feet, pulling her prefects' badge out of her pocket and attempting to pin it on. Victoire's Head Girl badge had already been placed proudly on the front of her robes, just underneath the Gryffindor crest. She swatted Dom's hands away, and pinned the prefect badge onto Dom's Slytherin tie. "You know, you should really put on your robes soon," the Gryffindor criticized. "It's not a very good example to set, just running around in your jeans, dress shirt, and tie."

"It's also not a very good example to set for your younger siblings if you just sneak off to snog someone at the train station, instead of saying goodbye to your parents," Dom retorted. The sisters walked out of the compartment together, and Molly, Lucy, Rose, and Al brushed past them on their way into it, along with two first-years that Dom didn't recognize.

"So," Victoire began, apparently deciding to ignore Dom's remark. "Are you excited to be a prefect? It's a lot of fun, and as a fifth-year, you get to boss around the sixth- and seventh-years, too!"

"Yeah, so excited," Dom deadpanned.

"And, if our family's pattern is continued, you'll be Head Girl in two years, and Louis will be a Hufflepuff prefect!"

"Louis, a prefect?" Dom frowned, remembering their younger brother setting off fireworks earlier in the summer with Fred, Roxy, and James. It had resulted in Grandma Weasley chasing them around the Burrow, waving one of Uncle George's fake wands, while Uncle George himself rolled on the ground laughing. "We'll see."

"Oh, look, we're here!" Victoire squealed, pushing open the door to a compartment.

"Er, Vic, did you have firewhiskey this morning or..." Dom stopped, her eyes landing on her nemesis. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had her own prefect badge on top of her Ravenclaw crest, and was tossing her head back and cackling at something Chase Flint had said. "Something," Dom finished weakly.

"Oh, hello, Dom," Ruby Huang said, her voice sugary sweet. "You look..." Her eyes landed on the stomach that Dom was sure was too thick, and the nose that Dom hated. "Exactly the same," she finished smugly. "I'm so excited that we get to be prefects together!"

Dom dropped into the seat next to her sister, fuming. This year was already off on a sour note.


	2. Chapter 2

James stepped off of the Hogwarts Express, and into Hogsmeade station. Students were milling around him, and he could hear Hagrid calling for the first years over the din. James glanced behind him, pointing Al, a couple first-year cousins, and their friends in the friendly half-giant's direction. Al grinned at him briefly, but didn't interrupt his conversation with Rose and another boy that James didn't know.

Reassured that his brother wouldn't get lost, James made his way towards the carriages, with Fred and Roxy on either side of him. The three of them scanned the crowd, looking for their friends Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood-Scamander, only to have the latter find them instead. Lysander was balancing on top of his brother's shoulders, apparently looking for James, Fred, and Roxy. When he caught sight of them, he let out a shout and waved his arms frantically, falling off Lorcan in the process. Lorcan caught his fraternal twin easily, setting him back down as the three relatives made their way over to them.

"Hey!" Lysander cried as soon as they were in earshot. "It's so great to be back, isn't it?" The Gryffindor boy's infectious smile made Roxy snicker, while Fred and James simply high-fived him. The five friends found a carriage together, but as this was their first year taking the carriages, they hadn't realized that each carriage only sat four.

"Lorcan!" Louis Weasley called from the next carriage over. "Want to ride to the castle with me and Lia?" Lorcan looked at his brother quickly before nodding, and bounding over to join his fellow Hufflepuffs. Although Louis and Lia were both a year older than him, they often hung out with him.

Fred hopped into the carriage first, and bent down again to give his sister a hand up. Roxy accepted it, but Fred relaxed his grip instantly, dropping her onto the ground. She popped up again, glaring at him and climbing into the carriage herself. James and Lys followed them, and as soon as they were settled, the carriage took off, bumping gently along the path. It didn't look like anything was pulling it, but Aunt Hermione had insisted on telling James all about it this summer, so that he wouldn't be scared. However, the knowledge of thestrals, and the fact that he'd probably be able to see them one day, had scared him more than the idea of a carriage that pulled itself (not that he'd ever tell his aunt that, of course).

On their way to the castle, Lys pulled out a black box. "My mom got me this Muggle game," he started excitedly. "It's called Cards against Humanity, and it's super inappropriate, and we should totally play it in the Gryffindor Common Room!" Roxy let out a high-pitched giggle (unfortunately, that was something she'd been doing a lot of lately), and fist-bumped Fred. James leaned over to examine the box, chuckling when he read the description.

"Sounds like fun," Fred smirked. "We should get Vic to play." James dissolved into laughter.

"Vic?" Roxy asked with a smile. "You mean our cousin Vic, who's practically perfect in every way? The one with straight O's? The Head Girl? That Vic?"

Fred nodded, and James only laughed harder at the idea of Vic answering questions about what Aunt Hermione would deem "inappropriate subjects."

"I'm game," he choked out through laughter.

"We might have to slip her some firewhiskey first though," Lys added. He was very familiar with Victoire's ways; she'd confiscated plenty of his "toys" during her years as Prefect (and had tried to, even when she wasn't Prefect).

The Gryffindor four-some spent the rest of their ride devising ways to convince Victoire to play with them. By the time they were walking into the Great Hall, their plan consisted of gillywater, a swim in the Black Lake, a bet with the Giant Squid, and several boxes of Honeydukes' chocolate.

As she settled into a seat at the Gryffindor Table, Roxy's mind wandered away from her oldest cousin, and settled on Ava Greene, who sat a couple seats down. The blonde Chaser had the Quidditch Captain's badge on top of her robes, and she was chatting with Annie Wood and Tom King (a fellow Chaser and the Seeker, respectively). Roxy was planning on auditioning to be the Keeper on the Gryffindor team, and it looked like Ava was the one who'd be planning that this year.

"Still thinking of auditioning?" Fred whispered into her ear. Roxy jumped, then smacked her twin. "You know, I'll definitely beat you," he said confidently. "You could just try out for Beater...Cassie graduated last year, and Sarah moved to Beauxbatons."

"Really?" she asked. She'd always preferred the position of Beater, like her father, but thinking it unavailable this year, she'd wanted to try out for the Keeper slot. She would make it onto the team this year, in one position or another.

"You could always ask Ava, too," Fred reminded her.

"Not right now," Roxy dismissed the idea. "She's talking to Annie."

"Oh, that's right," the twerp mused. "Annie... how's that going?"

Roxy glared at him. "I can barely talk to her," she informed Fred. "I don't think I'll be asking her out anytime soon."

"Who are you asking out?" Victoire asked suddenly, sliding into the empty seat beside Fred. "If I were you, I'd wait a few more years to date anyone. You want to make sure you're mature first, and that you know what you're doing. And of course, I'm sure your father would want to meet him."

"I'd love to see her meet Dad," Fred laughed. "They'd get along so great...after he gave her the "break her heart, you're dead" speech, of course."

"We're just friends," Roxy snapped. "And Vic, weren't you dating Teddy in your fourth year?"

The Head Girl blushed. "Well, that's beside the point," she said quickly. "The point is that you want to be careful in relationships, and don't rush into anything."

"Says the girl who pushed Teddy Lupin against a wall to snog," Fred muttered under his breath. Victoire flushed a deeper red, and slid down a seat to talk to a friend.

Roxy and Fred high-fived, the smack of their palms coinciding with the students falling silent as Headmistress McGonagall stood up. Fred's whispered curse sounded very loud in the quiet hall, and the Headmistress shot him a stern look as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Welcome back to a new school year," McGonagall began. "It is wonderful to see all of you again, and I'm sure we will have a great year filled with learning. And fun." A couple smiles appeared on faces. "And now, for the Sorting!"

She set a stool down, and Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, set the Sorting Hat on top. The doors to the Hall opened, and the first years filed in, looking very small and timid. Roxy noticed her cousin Al in front, next to a boy with silvery hair. Molly, Lucy, and Rose were several people behind them.

Lucy grabbed for her sister's hand, feeling very small amongst the other first years. However, her hand brushed against Alex's instead of Molly's. Lucy started to pull it back, but Alex squeezed her hand and didn't let it go. A small smile crept onto Lucy's face, and she stood up a little straighter.

They soon came to a stop, but Lucy couldn't see what they were stopping at. From what Roxy had told her, she assumed it was the Sorting Hat, but Fred had also told her that they had to drink the blood of a goat. She was fairly sure it wasn't a goat, because she couldn't hear any bleating.

Her suspicion that it was the fabled Sorting Hat was confirmed when a voice began singing. Unfortunately, she didn't hear much beyond the first line, because the blood rushing through her ears was too loud. She finally released Alex's hand, successfully taking Molly's hand this time. Molly looked back at her with wide eyes, apparently nervous as well.

 _It will be okay,_ Molly said with a look. _In Hogwarts, a History, revised, it says it just talks to you for a couple minutes._

 _I want to be in the same house as you, though,_ Lucy replied silently through a look of her own.

 _I know, so do I, but I don't think we're similar enough,_ Molly conveyed with an apologetic grimace.

The twins had been doing this from a young age. They could always interpret each other's expressions, and with a bit of practice, they'd figured out how to talk in each other's heads. Unfortunately, it only worked with eye contact, but their Uncle George assured them it would get easier with time. Besides, people thought they could do more weird twin things than they actually could, especially when they spoke at the same time.

Lucy and Molly were jolted out of each other's thoughts by Rose gently pushing past them. Evidently, the sorting had started- and made it all the way to "Granger-Weasley, Rose". They watched curiously as Rose sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on her bushy red hair. After a few seconds, it yelled "Gryffindor!"

Rose pulled it off of her head with a grin, handing it back to Professor McGonagall. She bounced over to the cheering Gryffindor table, taking the empty seat next to her cousin Fred.

Still in line, Molly and Lucy turned their attention back to the Sorting Hat. The Headmistress called the next name- "Greengrass, Alex!" The twins realized that was the Alex they were next to, and waved as she perched on the stool. The Sorting Hat took a little bit longer than it had on Rose, but it's declaration of "Ravenclaw!" only took a couple minutes.

A couple names after Alex, her cousin's name was called, and Scorp stepped forward. His Sorting took the longest yet- Lucy estimated eight minutes- but he was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw. After this, the twins slipped back into their silent conversation for a while, knowing that no one they knew would be called for a while.

The crowd of first-years around them slowly disappeared, and when approximately a quarter of the original crowd was there, Al's name was finally called.

Both Molly and Lucy leaned forward, and their prediction came true in five minutes, when Al was sent to the Ravenclaw table to join Scorp and Alex. The remainder of the Sorting seemed to rush by in an instant, and then Lucy's name was being called, and she felt Molly's hands gently pushing her towards the Sorting Hat.

She settled onto the stool numbly, and the large Hat sank down over her eyes. _Hmm,_ it said. _A Weasley. One who is quiet, and sweet... And loves to learn... But I think you'd fit best in..._ "GRYFFINDOR!"

When the Hat was removed, Lucy could hear cheering from the Gryffindor table. She got up and moved over to it, feeling disconnected. It wasn't until she felt the wood of the bench underneath her, and Roxy's arms around her, that she relaxed.

Molly had already taken her place on the stool, and her eyes met Lucy's very briefly before the Hat was slipped over her head.

 _I'm scared,_ Molly whispered in their shared headspace.

 _It'll be okay,_ Lucy promised.

Molly took the same length of time as Lucy to be sorted; but her result was different. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat proclaimed. Molly slid off of the stool, walking quickly to the Ravenclaw table. Al hugged her, and she gave him a strained smile. Lucy tried to catch a glimpse of her, but she was too far away.

Al was seated next to Scorpius, with Alex and Molly across the table from him. Molly seemed a bit distressed, probably because Lucy was out of sight at the Gryffindor table.

"She'll be fine, you know," he murmured to her. "She's brave, and sweet. The Gryffindors will love her, and if they don't, I know several of our cousins would be willing to beat them up."

"Let's not beat anyone up," Molly frowned at him. "I don't think it would be good to get into trouble on the first day of school."

"There's the Molly Weasley I know and love," Al grinned. "You haven't touched the food, though."

"Oh!" Molly blinked at the golden platters on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it was here." Leaning forward, she started shoveling food onto her plate.

"I see your appetite is the same," Al rolled his eyes.

"It's good to have a healthy appetite," Scorp piped up. Al eyed the blond's plate, now full for the second time, and raised his eyebrows. "Don't give me that look! I just like food, okay?" He defended himself. Alex raised her eyebrows as well, wiggling them, and Scorp glared at her and Al, deciding to eat more rather than talk to them.

In fact, not much more was spoken between the four of them until after they'd all cleaned their plates, when Alex spoke up. "Hey, so, there's something you guys don't know about me," she said in a small voice. "I'm uh, I'm genderfluid." Al and Molly looked over at her. "It, uh, it means-"

"Don't worry," Al cut her off. "Our cousin Hugo is genderfluid, too."

"Is that what the pink bracelet is for?" Molly asked. Alex nodded, toying with the bracelet in question.

"Sometimes it's blue, sometimes it's pink, and sometimes it's black," Scorp explained. Molly and Al nodded, familiar with the idea. Hugo did the same thing by putting a barrette in their hair.

"So, just to clarify- we use she/her with pink, he/him with blue, and they/them with black?" Al questioned. Alex nodded, obviously relieved that she didn't have to take a long time trying to explain all of it.

"We'll do our best not to mess up with your pronouns," Molly assured her. "If we do mess up, I'm so sorry, and please remind us, or smack us, or something."

Alex grinned. "I'll refrain from smacking, don't worry," she replied. "I just dislike the assumption that I'm cisgender, and since I really like you guys and plan on spending lots of time with you, I figured I should tell you."

"Thank you for telling us," Al responded. Molly nodded solemnly, leaning over to hug Alex.

"Students," Professor McGonagall's voice carried through the Great Hall. "It is time for us to get to bed. Prefects, please lead the first years to the dormitories. Head Girl and Boy, I would like to see you."

Victoire checked to make sure the prefects were doing their job, and that Lucy and Rose were safe with Roxy, before she went up to the head table to see Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Victoire," the headmistress smiled at her. "As you know, Luke Williams is the Head Boy this year. I trust that the two of you discussed your responsibilities on the train?" The two of them nodded, and she continued. "I hope the two of you are aware that there must be one of you on patrol at least three nights of the week, and that the prefects also need to be patrolling. There must be at least two prefects on patrol each night. You two will be responsible for coordinating this, and if events arise during the year that you two need help organizing, you may enlist the prefects' help. You also must organize the Yule Ball, and supervise the decorating of the castle for holidays and special events. It is up to you whether or not you wish to involve the prefects in this, but I would recommend involving them. Does this sound manageable to you?"

Both Luke and Victoire nodded. "All right then, you're free to go to bed." The two of them walked through the now-empty Great Hall, parting ways outside of it- her to Gryffindor Tower, and Luke to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

As she climbed the familiar steps to her dormitory, already hearing Ava's loud voice, Victoire smiled to herself. She was going to make her last year at Hogwarts her best yet.


End file.
